Jealous
by ChibiNyan
Summary: Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. ¿Celoso? Sí esa era la palabra exacta. Pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Su orgullo masculino se esfumaría como el aire. (Noncest, One-Shot)


**Hey There, People! ¿Por qué en inglés? Bueno, me gusta verme internacional (?) ^^**

**Soy yo otra vez... Mala cosa (?)**

**Y traigo un fic que publiqué hace milenios pero que borré y he vuelto a publicar y que borraré y publicaré otra vez (?) ¡Un Noncest! Raaaaro x3**

**G_G**

**Que más da... ¡Disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENCE**

* * *

**~JEALOUS~  
**

Estaba tumbado en el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados cuando llamaron a la puerta. Frunció el ceño, frustrado. Estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños 'pervertidos' (mente sexy) con la persona que amaba, esa chica que tanto adoraba molestarle. Se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a abrir.

—¿Qué clase de idiota llama a estas horas?—Gruñó, mientras su mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

—Hola Len-kun.

Se quedó de piedra. Era ella. La chica de su sueño. Su mejor amiga de la infancia y... de ahora. Len se pasó una mano por el pelo, sus cabellos volvieron a caer de nuevo en el mismo sitio, como las cartas de una baraja.

—¿Rin-san?—Preguntó—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Era raro verla así, su sonrojo la hacía verse muy linda, _demasido_, y el chico desvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero tono carmesí.

—Necesito... necesito ayuda...—Respondió ella, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.—Tengo una cita.

Len creía haberlo superado. Todo. Rin y él eran amigos y nada más. Pero aquello fue todo un mazazo para él.

—Una cita...—Murmuró, tratando de que no se filtrase en sus palabras la decepción que sentía—Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para ayudar a nadie... Tengo cosas que hacer.—Y se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—¡Espera!—Exclamó ella, exasperada—¿Qué? ¡No puedes dejarme así, Len-kun! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Él suspiró, tomó aire y volvió a abrir la puerta de tal forma, que la chica estuvo a punto de caerle encima. Ella rió. Él prefirió que hubiera pasado.

—Y bien...—Empezó con tono monótono y una desgana muy evidente en sus palabras—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Rin sonrió.

—Pues... Que me aconsejes...—Le dijo como si nada, con una leve sonrisa en los labios—Este chico me gusta mucho y... Bueno, en realidad no tengo idea de como es...

Se frotó la nuca, avergonzada y riendo de forma nerviosa. Len frunció el ceño.

—¿Y para qué crees que está internet?—Le preguntó, mordaz—Seguro que ahí encuentras buenísimos consejos para ti y tu cita... 'Go Google it'—La palabra "cita" casi la escupió.

—¡Oye no te pongas pasivo-agresivo conmigo!—Le espetó ella. De pronto se detuvo y sonrió de tal forma que al chico se le pusieron los pelos de punta.—O acaso es... ¿Qué estás celoso~?

Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. ¿Celoso? Sí, esa era la palabra exacta. Pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Su orgullo masculino se esfumaría como el aire.

—No—Dijo—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?

Rin se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Uhum...—Masculló—Entonces me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

El chico vaciló unos instantes. Sí estaba celoso... Pero... Tragó saliva, apretó los puños y suspiró.

—De acuerdo—Aceptó a regañadientes—Te ayudaré.

* * *

Llevaban varios minutos sentados en el sofá. Sin más. Len no le decía nada. Tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante que podía hacer. Rin se encontraba a su lado, esperando. Pero bueno, la paciencia tiene un límite:

—¿Len-kun?—Le preguntó, pasándole la mano por delante de la cara—¿Estás ahí? ¡Tierra llamando a Len!

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Qué!—Soltó ofendido. Suspiró—Estaba pensando... Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... A diferencia de _'otras'_

Ella le dirigió una mirada de circustancias.

—No me digas—Soltó, sarcástica— Pues el genial _pensador-tan-pensativo_ dijo que me ayudaría... Y llevamos aquí... ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte minutos?

—Quince—Rectificó él—Llevamos quince minutos.

Rin frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a qué esperas para darme esos consejos?—Le espetó—¡Mi cita a ciegas es dentro de una hora! ¡Estoy perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso!

El chico se rascó la nuca. Que pesada podía llegar a ser... ¿No le bastaba con su sola presencia? Ugh, ¿Por qué a las demás si y a ella no?

—Ah, los consejos...—Murmuró—De acuerdo... A ver... Para empezar: Sé tu misma.

Ella asintió, como si aquello lo estuviese apuntando mentalmente en su cabeza. Al ver que su compañero no seguía hablando, se vio obligada a darle un codazo.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué más?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es todo—Le dijo.—Ya puedes irte y pasártelo en grande en tú maravillosa cita. _Que lo pases bien_~

El tono resentido en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido para Rin. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, bastante comparable con la de ese gato mágico de 'Alice in Wonderland'

—Celoso—Le dijo sin más, tocándole con un dedo la mejilla. Él frunció el ceño. No iba a reconocerlo en voz alta. Jamás. Apretó la mandíbula.

—No estoy celoso—Gruñó. Su fruncida ceja tembló.

A la chica parecía divertirle jugar con aquella situación, en cambio, Len comenzaba a cansarse. Su férreo autocontrol estaba a punto de irse por el caño.

—Celoso~—Repitió ella, dejando escapar una risita.

No pudo soportarlo más. Cuando Rin quiso darse cuenta, los labios de él se colapsaban contra los suyos. Entró en shock, sintiendo como las mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte tono carmesí. ¿Qué estaba pasando...? Poco a poco, dejó caer la manos por detrás del cuello de su acompañante, acariciando su suave cabello rubio a medida que el beso se profundizaba. La manos de él descendieron hasta su cintura. En ese instante, ella rompió el beso con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Q-qué haces?—Le espetó, completamente roja. No sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza. Tal vez de ambas.

En lugar de disculparse y enrojecer intensamente, el chico sólo sonrió.

—¿Yo?—Rió él—¿Y tú?

Rin tuvo que callarse. Desvió la mirada.

—Ton-Tonto...

Los labios de Len se tornaron en una leve sonrisa. Ahora era él quién se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Algo que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, Rin-san—Le susurró al oído con un ligero toque seductor que ella no pasó por alto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—...Y tú también.

Ella lo separó bruscamente, de un empujón. _¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquellas cosas?_

—¡Yo no quería besarte!—Le espetó. Sonaba molesta—¡Tú me has besado! ¡Sólo eres un crío malcriado y estúpido!

El se encogió vagamente de hombros. Actuaba despreocupadamente, cínicamente, como si aquello fuese algo habitual.

—Como quieras...—Respondió—Puedes negarlo, pero sé que te ha gustado el beso.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, ofendida. Realmente, la había dejado sin palabras.

* * *

Rin miró el reloj de pared. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Lo único que tenía claro era que su cita había pasado hacía horas. También tuvo constancia de que estaba en una cama y en una habitación que no era la suya, además, una fina manta cubría su desnudez. Un brazo la sujetaba fuertemente del estómago, sin hacerle daño y, entonces, poniendo más atención, escuchó la respiración acompasada de él en su oído. Len. Agrupando las pistas podía suponerse que había pasado... Y ella lo recordaba a la perfección. Un sólo beso de los labios del chico le supo a poco y quiso más y más, hasta que no pudo controlarse. Ese era el resumen. No había sido capaz de controlarse. _Adiós autocontrol._

Suspiró. No quería pensar, no quería decir nada. Su mente era incapaz de procesar sus pensamientos en esa situación. De agrupar los hechos en un orden concreto.

—Rin-san...—Le susurró él al oído.—Me gustas...

Ella abrió los ojos cómo platos. Len no estaba dormido. Se sonrojó visiblemente y se giró, sólo para encontrase con sus ojos, su cabello despeinado, su media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Para qué mentir, se veía endiabladamente sexy.

—Len-kun...—Murmuró ella—Yo...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, indicando silencio.

—Sssh...—Siseó, y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Rin.—No es necesario decir nada.

Ella se limitó a sonreír débilmente. Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba decirlo, lo que su acompañante dijese le daba igual. Tenía que saberlo.

—Yo...—Musitó y enrojeció de nuevo—Ehm... Tú también m-me gustas...

Aquellas palabras nunca habían sonado tan bien. Eran mágicas si provenían de sus labios. Len estaba feliz, increíblemente feliz.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó, sólo para estar seguro de que no vacilaba en sus palabras, y que realmente sentía eso que salía de sus labios. De ser así, lo que había pasado entre ambos sería algo más que algo completamente vacío.

Ella asintió con determinación.

—Sí—Respondió. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse—Ahora quiero oír otra cosa de tus labios...

Él la miró con ternura, pero sin comprender.

—¿El qué?

Rin apretó infantilmente su mejilla con el dedo.

—Reconoce que estabas celoso~—Canturreó.

Él frunció el ceño. _¿Qué_? Rin hizo un adorable puchero y el chico no pudo evitar reír.

—De acuerdo—Dejó escapar un suspiro—Sí, estaba celoso. ¿Y qué?

Ya está. Lo había reconocido. Pero nadie le robaría la alegría del momento. Nadie. Jamás.

—Celoso~—Le pinchó—Celoso... Celoso, celoso...

O tal vez... No, nada. Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Calla ya—Replicó dulcemente—Pesada...

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de él en sus oídos, sentir su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. Sonrió. ¿Sonaba a cliché eso de enamorarse de su mejor amigo?

Bueno, jamás había imaginado que le hubiese gustado tanto pedirle consejo a Len para una simple e insulsa cita a ciegas.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^ ¡Comenten si les gustó!**

***Sonido de Grillos* (?)**


End file.
